Smallville: The future
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and Trinity get sent 300 years into the future where he discovers the ramifications of his actions in 1983 Smallville
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The Future

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Batman is copyrighted 2006 DC Comics & WB. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine who graciously allowed me to use her name in this story. Thanks Hannah! All Other characters are mine!)

Chapter 1: Future Time

Smallville, Kansas, 2306. Hannah stared at the moonlit sky as she felt a chill. She was Hannah Melvin. She had a unique gift granted to her by the Kryptonite fragments that were still, to this day littered around the tiny community of Smallville. That gift made her ageless. She looked like she was 19-20 but she was Eternally young. Her face and body looked like she was still in her prime, as if she were the Prophet Moses from biblical times, a prophet who in his day had by the will of the Jewish God had helped his people leave Egypt and headed to their promised land. Hannah's gift and call was similar but different. She had been called to aid _The Last Son of Krypton_ against his foes, much like his sister Trinity Jean Knight had been.

Now 300 years after Kal-El's 19th birthday he would come to a world that was different then when he left it, and Hannah would aid her friend. She strummed the bass guitar as she was playing notes for an ancient Christian hymn. She then saw a flash of light and 2 people appeared, naked. One of them was _Kal-El, _renamed Clark Kent and the other was Trinity Jean Knight, his sister who was a hybrid between human and his own people from Krypton.

"Where are we?" Clark said standing up and looking around. Trinity too stood up.

"Your home, Kal-El, but your not where you should be in time," Hannah said shyly. He then stared at her.

"This is not Smallville," He protested. She shook her head.

"It is Smallville, but it's the year 2306." She said softly. He just stared in awe at the futuristic city.

"Why are we here?" Clark asked. Hannah smiled at him sadly.

"Because the world needs a hero and your actions in the past showed us that we need a hero. Because Alexander Luthor IV rules America with a ruthless heart and fist and we need you," Hannah said, finally after a few minutes.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" Clark said as he saw a wanted poster for someone he knew so well. "Batman" was wanted for putting a couple of criminals away.

"What you thought was right, but we didn't know what would happen," Hannah said. "Kal-El, we need you. I need you," She continued.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Future 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 the WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine who graciously allowed me to use her in this story. All other characters are mine. All Marvel and DC Comics characters are copyrighted by their respective owners Veronica Mars is copyrighted 2003-2006 UPN/CW Network)_

Chapter 2: Destiny II 

Clark stared at the city of Metropolis, Kansas as he entered the old part of the city, which also included _The Daily Planet_. He and his sister Trinity had arrived some 300 years into the future after the events that took place in the past where he had defeated Zod once and for all. His friend Hannah Melvin stared at her friends with a soft smile on her face. He then stared at the suspension Animation chambers that lined a room that had been the editor-in-Chief's room. Clark remembered his friend Chloe Sullivan working here. He then wiped away the water on one of the sleepers.

"Chloe," He said as he saw the other 4-sleeper chamber just like it. He then turned to Hannah.

"What is this, a museum of the past?" He asked as he stared at her long and hard, anger in his eyes. He felt betrayed by all of the time traveling that he had done and now to be trapped here in the future without his friends was unbearable.

"Knight Industries Technology designed these sleeper chambers in the hope of testing them to see if they could stop or slow down the AIDS virus. They worked, but not as William Knight intended," Hannah said slowly, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"My uncle built these? Why?" Trinity asked as she stared at the simple keypad to the one that also held another human in it, the human she recognized as Lois Lane, a reporter for _The Inquisitor_, a gossip newspaper that had focused it's time on alien invasions and end-times prophesies about the second coming of Christ.

"In 2008, Lex Luthor made a successful bid for the US presidency, aware that he was being investigated. A young woman named Veronica Mars discovered that Lex had been bribing companies to discover the secret of Zod's powers. The Senate in 2009 requested that the President step down during the investigation. He didn't. Instead he had created clones. Clones of himself. It was then he discovered who leaked about his unorthodox research. They were Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. Your Uncle had these cryogenetic suspension animation chambers built and hidden in the basement of the _Daily Planet_. They were just recently uncovered last week. Knight Enterprises crews were trying to figure out the reactivation codes," Hannah said as she blew dust off of an ancient newspaper article.

"Luthor destroys _Daily Planet" _read on the last issue of the newspaper. Clark looked at the brittle newspaper and discovered in the blast that Lex had released to destroy the building, his mother Martha and new husband Lionel Luthor had also been killed.

"There was no one to stop him?" Clark asked. Trinity put her hand on his shoulder to comfort her brother.

"Oliver Queen tried, but his team of super-heroes tried but they too were stopped and destroyed. The only surviving member of that team was the mysterious _Batman. _No one knows if he's dead or alive. There is one other person who did survive. I know because I put him in one of the sleeper chambers," Hannah said as she put her palm up to the palm print reader. There in one of the sleeper chambers was a male human dressed in a black costume with a White spider that Clark remembered so well. Peter Parker, The _Amazing Spider-Man_, who had bonded with an alien Costume when he had gone missing in 1984 during what some super-heroes located in New York, had come to call _"The Secret Wars"._

"Where was I during all of this happened?" Clark said as Trinity carried the still sleeping Spider-Man to a nearby desk.

"Remember in 1983 when you were in Smallville? Well, Lex took advantage of that, and began his investigation into Zod and who Zod was. He discovered your Fortress of Solitude and raided the Fortress for information. He wanted Zod's powers for himself. But he could not transfer the powers. He however did discover your secret, Clark," Hannah said. They then turned to see Peter Parker, as Spider-Man begins to awaken.

"Where am I?" Spider-Man asked. Clark smiled at him.

"Some place safe. What was your last memory?" He asked Peter as the young 23-year-old man's costume's mask flowed off of his head.

"A few of us, Cyborg, Daredevil and Batman had gone to STAR labs to do some investigative work into Lex's secret research here in Metropolis. Lex somehow discovered us and a few of us got away. He branded us enemies of the state, and there was no one to stop him. No One. He even discovered the _Phantom Zone_ and banished Lana and cyborg there. In doing so he released all of the Kryptonian criminals. God, Clark they were so powerful. We were all nothing compared to them. I barely got away, when that young lady got me to this sleeper chamber to safety," Peter said pointing to Hannah.

"What have I done?" Clark whispered to himself. He cried out in rage.

"You did what you had to, Kal-El," Spoke the voice of Chloe Sullivan as she had awakened from her sleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Future

(_This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine who graciously allowed me to use her name in this story. All other characters are mine Spider-Man and other Marvel Superheroes are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Entertainment, Inc.)_

_Chapter 3: Chloe meets Trinity_

Trinity smiled at the young woman who was a reporter for the _Daily Planet_. The young woman had been skeptical of Trinity's claims to be Clark's sister, but a simple DNA scan at LuthorCorp had revealed a similar genetic matrix that was like Clark's. It was a combination of both Kryptonian and human DNA, which meant she would have similar powers as Clark. Chloe then saw Hannah and Clark staring at a nearby computer that was voice activated.

"Where am I?" She asked. Clark looked at Hannah sheepishly. He wasn't sure how to tell her, but he knew between the three of them the truth must be told. He then saw Trinity walk out & into a nearby office.

"You're at _The Daily Planet_, but the year is 2306," Clark said after a few moments.

"You're kidding, right?" She said, but she saw a nearby billboard which was almost like a widescreen TV monitor like what most electronic stores carried in the opening few years of the 21st Century. But she saw cars retrofitted to fly, but she also saw government signs warning that a curfew was in effect.

"What's going on? When the hell did we get a curfew? Who's in charge?" Chloe asked, both anger and confusion written all over her face.

"Alexander Luthor IV is president of the United States. He is from a long line of Luthors who have ruled the US since 2008. Kal-El was not around to stop Lex in 2007, When Lex ran for State Senator. He defeated your mother, and later had both her and her new husband killed right here at the _Daily Planet. _Spider-Man and a team of super-heroes tried to stop him. Calling themselves _The Justice League of America_, they tried to fight him, but the American armies at his disposal overwhelmed them. Every single human with superhuman gifts or powers had either been raped, beaten, or murdered. Except for Kal-El," Hannah said.

"Clark? What does he have to do with this?" Chloe said, clearly more confused. She saw Spider-Man walk over to them, his mask flowing back on him.

"Your friend made a trip back through time to 1983 Smallville, Kansas. He tried to stop Zod, and succeeded. But Lex found out and discovered a way to tap into the DNA structure of any being from the planet Krypton. He was granted powers, because the gifts that were granted to Lana Lang years ago by Jor-El, were forcibly stripped from her by subjecting her body to solar flare experiments. He then tried to absorb those powers, but failed. Michael Knight tried to stop him too, but he too was stopped. The Foundation was stripped of its government access, and by greed, betrayal, and a quest for power; he framed Michael Knight for a crime he didn't commit. He ordered Michael to share a cell with his original template, Trinity's brother Garth. Together they tried to overthrow Lex, but it failed. The reason being is because Clark Kent was not there to inspire them. He was not there to encourage them. God only knows what other atrocities Lex did. Lex then declared himself Emperor of the US, and crushed every rebellion that stood in his way. He tried to marry Lana Lang, but after she discovered the truth about what he had done, she went into hiding, " Hannah said as she motioned them to one of the nearby computers.

"Computer, replay file 892478-B. Lana Lang's Last Will & Testament, dated 2010," Hannah said after she inputted her security clearance.

"_If there is anyone out there that can hear my voice, America has lost its second Civil War. The so-called Justice League of America lead by Green Arrow, and the mysterious Batman has failed in their coup of these United States to return it to the people. My message is for Clark Kent, who I knew as Kal-El. If you get this message, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to see what I had right in front of me. I betrayed you for Lex and he in turn betrayed all of us. I kept your secret for as long as I could. Now I'm on the run from my own country. Oh, Lord if you can send Clark back to me, to us, He would inspire the revolution that we so desperately need. We need someone to inspire us to be free. Oh, no. They are here. I don't know how but the army found me. I'll be executed if anyone finds this recording." _Spoke the holographic visual image of Lana Lang. The screen then blacked out.

"Oh Lord, what have I done?" He asked. Chloe then frowned.

"Clark, why do you call out to a god? You are a god! You have all these amazing gifts. I don't understand," Chloe asked. Trinity then walked back in.

"He is not a god. He is merely a man who was gifted with some amazing powers, like I have. But he recognizes the need for a power, a Lord stronger than himself, to aid him in these times of darkness. Our Father Jor-El even said, that he was not the Light of the World, but someone who would point the way to that Light. I am a Christian, even though I am half-Kryptonian, I was raised as a Christian, by a Christian. I have tried to train Kal-El in the ways of humanity including its need for some one to save him," Trinity said as she fell to one knee.

"I don't accept that. I'm a reporter and rule #1 of a reporter is to be a skeptic. I need facts. Hard facts. Not just some religious nonsense," Chloe said.

"Chloe, one thing I've learned about myself, is that I need to have faith outside of myself. She's right. I am not a god, but with my powers, I would seem like a god among men. I've studied Jesus of Nazareth and he truly was God among men. I learned a lot from Trinity, and the one thing I have learned is that if you have a little faith, you can accomplish miracles. I have failed you guys time and time again, but this God that Trinity worships has never failed her. I merely followed in her footsteps." Clark said.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe said. They then turned as they heard a voice from the past. The voice of a machine. Up on the computer screen was the view of a voice modulator box. It was something Trinity never expected to see.

"_We fight. I know someone who can help you. Someone from the past, although the wearer of the costume is different the ideals are the same. I have pinpointed someone in Gotham City who can help you,"_ Spoke the Voice Modulator of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot. _

"Who would that be?" Chloe said. Hannah merely smiled.

"Batman. The one Trinity was going to marry." She said. Trinity looked shocked. She remembered her first meeting with Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce is dead," She said, holding back the tears at the very thought. She had indeed loved him.

"Appearances can be deceiving," spoke the voice of a man Trinity knew so well. She saw the costume of something that in the 21st Century would strike terror in the hearts of criminals. The Batman.

"Bruce!" She said, running to hug him.

"It's not over till it's over, as Congressman Connor said," Batman said holding his ribs. He also felt her embrace, as he extended a hand to Clark.

"So you're the one my sister kept telling me about. It's a pleasure to meet you Clark," Bruce said with the other hand removing his mask.

"Why do you wear a mask to hide your identity?" Clark wanted to know. Bruce in turn asked him,

"Why do you hide your amazing abilities from the rest of humanity? I do what I do behind a mask because if I don't the people that I love and care for, including your sister will die by the hands of the Emperor we seek to dispose," Bruce said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. Bruce smiled a sad smile.

"In 2009, President Luthor signed into effect _The Super-Powers act_, which gave him the authority to kill any super powered being or anyone such as my self. The only one that could stop him would be you 2. But you were gone. Now I know where you went," Bruce said.

"How did you survive?" Trinity asked Bruce.

"I had created the batcave underneath Wayne Manor. As a child, before my transfer to Smallville Middle school years ago I discovered a cave beneath Wayne Manor. So I had Wayne Enterprises build me a set of Computers down in that cave. Trinity you remember Mr. Meyers the man you released from your company the same day as our lunch date? Well I hired him due to his ability of having a photographic memory. I hired him and he helped me design a secret hideout in which I could wage a one-man war on terrorists and criminals. One criminal I caught up with told me what President Luthor was doing. So before he could launch a team of his special forces to apprehend me, I locked myself in the batcave and discovered some chambers. In that chamber, I found the man Michael Knight whom you were set to marry. He told me that LuthorCorp had built a freeze machine, and that the SWAT teams were going to use it to smoke me out. Turns out that the batcave acted as a sleep chamber of sorts. Michael escaped and they killed him and deactivated the _Knight Industries Three Thousand. _I laid frozen in that cave until a month ago when Wayne Enterprises teams unearthed the batcave and found me in it. They revamped the Batcave and I began once again my war on crime." Bruce said. He turned to Clark.

"Will you help me stop this madman?" He said extending his gloved hand to Clark.

"I won't, but I will. You see I can divide myself with the help of black Kryptonite. My other half will help you while I help you in other ways." Clark said as they shook hands.

_This battle is just beginning, Clark_ thought to himself.

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Future

(This story is Rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine and appears at her permission. All other characters are mine. Batman is copyrighted 2006 DC Comics and The WB)

Chapter 4: Black Kryptonite 

Chloe Sullivan stared at the lead box that had the last remaining fragment of Kryptonite. This fragment would affect any Kryptonian by dividing them in two. One emotional, but the other cold. This fragment was black in color, and would awaken Clark's kryptonian side, Kal-El whose gifts included the ability to fly. Clark's powers were fully enabled and he could do more than Clark. He had no compassion. The last time _The Last Son of Krypton_ appeared, was when the 2nd meteor shower was on its way. Kal-El was left to protect Earth. He had to pretend to be Clark, which was awkward for him, because he had no concept of emotion, when it came to Lana, his other half's girlfriend. But now, 300 years in the future, Kal-El would be unleashed on an unsuspecting world that so desperately needed a hero.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hannah Melvin, his friend said. Chloe stood there holding the box. Bruce Wayne, The batman, had asked Clark to join him in his one-man war against the Emperor of the US, Alexander Luthor IV, the great-great-great grandchild of Lex Luthor.

"Yes, I do. I need to," Clark said, as he was ready for the gut wrenching power that would split him in two. He remembered the last time his Kryptonian heritage had taken a persona. Jor-El had requested the division when the 2nd Meteor shower had represented a threat to the Earth. She then kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Then Good luck Clark. May God be with & bless you," She said as she stepped back. Bruce Wayne, who was dressed in the costume of Batman pulled back on his costume's mask. Lois Lane stared at him.

"What's going on?" She said. She did not realize that Clark was from another planet. And the effects of the Kryptonite on him.

"Clark will be split in two. The other part of him you met when you came to Smallville when you tried to find Chloe. Remember, the Cornfield where the lightning took over the nearby cornfield that you crashed into? Well that side of him will be here." Bruce said. Lois looked at him the memory fresh as day. She had remembered that night. _She had received a video email from her cousin Chloe Sullivan when Lionel Luthor had wanted Chloe to pay up on her end of the bargain. Chloe had been put in a safe house by Lex Luthor to protect her from his father. She had accepted. Lois upon hearing her video E-Mail traveled from her College dorm at Metropolis University to Smallville, when a freak lightning strike hit her Jeep. She had ran into a very naked Kal-El of Krypton. Kal-El then had heard the call of the stones of power. His mother had rebounded Clark and Kal-El back into one. Trinity too had been summoned to the cave. The two of them had been summoned to the cave to be warned of the 2nd Meteor Shower. The Two had discovered that the key to the Meteor Shower was in Krypton's past. They had separated Kal-El from Clark, asking Kal-El to be Clark, while Clark was in the past. It was there, Clark had nearly committed adultery with his biological mother, Lara, and had met General Zod, who was general of the planetary defense, but who would later betray Krypton. _

"Let's do it," Clark said kneeling as if ready to pray. Clark then saw his friend Chloe open the lead box. He felt the first rays of the black rays of the Kryptonite. He felt the energy of Krypton flow out of him, and begin to take human form. His powers would not be divided, but his Kryptonian heritage would come back out. That dark side of him, that compassionless side of him. He then saw a young man who looked 20 but was in fact of a reflection of him.

"Where am I?" Spoke the voice of Kal-El of Krypton as the reflection of Clark stood up.

"You on Earth, in the year 2306. You are in the city of Smallville. You have been requested by your other half to aid the defender of Gotham City, Batman. He had requested you to aid him to dispose of the madman who rules the United States of America," Chloe said. Clark and Kal-El stared at each other, seeing each other as if for the first time.

"It is my destiny to save the world. I will not allow Earth to go the way of Krypton," Kal-El said, as he offered his hand to Clark. Clark nodded. They then saw the young man dressed in black jeans and a black shirt run and then was off in the sky, flying toward Washington DC.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Future

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 CW network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin is a friend of mine and appears in this story by permission. Batman, Batman Beyond is copyrighted 1999-2001-2006 Warner brothers Animation and DC Comics. All other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5: Arrival_

Kal-El flew into Washington DC Airspace in a matter of minutes. He had been released from Clark Kent and found himself 300 years in the future. He remembered dimly Lex Luthor, his best friend. How that friendship had been betrayed when Lex discovered his powers, and that friendship turned to bitterness and anger at not being told about his secret. Lex then very quickly ran for Senator against Clark's adopted mother, Martha Kent. Now his descendant, Alexander Luthor IV was the Emperor of the US and a small team of Clark's friends, Hannah Melvin, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne, The Batman, had formed "The Justice League of America" as a rebellion to take back America from this Emperor. The Kryptonian last existed to find the stones of power left behind by his father, Jor-El of Krypton. He had discovered a 4th one and had been released the 1st time to aid Lana Lang who had been reconfigured to be Kryptonian to aid the planet in Clark's absence. Clark and his half-sister had gone to Krypton's past, He remembered. But that memory was like a reflection. He thought about it as he landed at the White House gates.

Meanwhile, Clark stared at the computer, which had been remotely linked to computers all around the world including Bruce Wayne's own secret headquarters simply known as "The batcave".

"So now what? None of you have powers except for Trinity and myself. How do we stop Luthor's men from terrorizing the US?" Clark said as he scanned news articles after news articles about the abuses of power that Lex authorized in his own name.

"Simple. We undermine his authority," Hannah said. She pointed to a small community located near Chicago, Illinois. Trinity remembered it so well. Cary Illinois. That was one place she lived while being hidden from her own adopted father, Wilton Knight all those years ago.

"I knew of a school there, that we could use as a rally point. Lex's men are moving into Cary to set an example. If we can use the local high school there, we can destroy the Emperor's hold on the US one city at a time," Trinity said as she changed into a black one piece suit similar to the Black Alien costume that Peter Parker wore as the costumed adventurer known as Spider-Man. Peter came back in with his alien Costume in camouflage mode to look like civilian clothing.

"Yeah, but how do we get through the security?" He said as he pointed to the security check point in Crystal Lake, which was a neighboring town. Then they heard a sound like wind as someone came through.

"I can help you with that," Spoke the young man. Clark didn't recognize the face, but he did recognize the powers.

"What's your name?" he said. The young man, smiled.

"Bart Allen IV. You might remember that name, Clark. My great-great-great grandfather met you in Metropolis. He saved your dad. I believe you saved his life. Now it's my turn to return the favor," Bart said. Lois then raised her hand.

"I want to know something first. How was it that Clark was able to split himself in half and what 'Powers' does he have? & where did they come from?" She said. She was very confused.

"Lois, my brother was born on the planet Krypton and he was sent here in the year 1989 in the 1st Meteor shower that hit Smallville, Kansas. His powers come from our sun. His 'gifts,' include near invulnerability, super speed, heat vision, X-ray vision, Super strength, and hopefully soon flight as evidenced by his Kryptonian half, which is his Kryptonian heritage given human form. The ability to split Clark in two came from a rare form of Kryptonite fragment that can divide any Kryptonian into two. I know this because of our father, Jor-El of Krypton. We share the same biological father, but we have different mothers. His biological Mother was Lara of Krypton. Mine is the ex-wife of Wilton Knight, who designed the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ &_The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. My adopted father is Wilton Knight while Clark's is a farmer from Smallville. I think you know Jonathan Kent. My powers are exactly like Clark's with one addition. I can read minds and move things with my mind," Trinity said. Lois stared at Clark. Clark just smiled sheepishly at her.

"What the hell are you, Clark. You look human, but your not??" She said angry with him for the deception.

"Krypton bears a race of humanoid beings. I believe you will remember General Zod who nearly took over the world. Do you remember when I said he was one of my people? That's what I meant," Clark said.

"What's your thing, Hannah?" Lois said.

"I was born with the unique power of being ageless. I will look forever young. I didn't get my powers from Kryptonite. I was born with mine, as was Trinity," Hannah said quietly.

"Trina, how can you be born with yours? I thought you came from the same planet?" Lois said, even more confused. Bart smiled.

"I remember meeting this chick's mom. Even for an older lady, she looked hot," Bart said.

"Back to the original game plan. How do we get into Cary?" Peter Parker said. Bruce Wayne moved to the computer and inputted a command sequence.

"Got it," He said quietly.

"Got what?" Chloe said, staring at the computer screen then back at Bruce.

"When Bart mentioned Elizabeth, I checked the design of the security system for Cary-Grove Community High School. Knight Industries designed it after a terrorist attempted to bomb the school. Michael Knight and KITT were dispatched to investigate it. Apparently the CEO of Knight Industries commissioned a team to design a security system that would respond to voice command or a hand print. We can use Trinity Knight's voice authorization to get inside. Chloe then can scan the city from their library to discover the military forces keeping that city in check. Clark and I can then disable that force. Let's do it!" Bruce said. They all nodded at each other.

"What do I do?" Hannah asked as she boarded a nearby shuttle that would fly them from Smallville, to Crystal Lake in a matter of hours.

"Do what you do best, Hannah. Pray," Trinity said. The team was mobilized and ready to strike.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Future

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin appears by permission. Bruce Wayne and Batman are copyrighted 2006 WB/DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

Chapter 6 Consequences

Cary Illinois, the Year 2306. Clark ripped the gun apart as if it were tin foil as his team of friends, code-named "The Justice league of America" broke into the local High School of this small country town located some 45 miles outside of Chicago. They had taken a shuttle to Cary-Grove Community High School only to meet a team of special forces from the US Army. His "team" consisted of the costumed adventurers Batman and Spider-man, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, Bart Allen IV who called himself The Flash due to his Super speed capabilities, Trinity Jean Knight and the ageless, Timeless Hannah Melvin. They had noticed 50 special Forces men guarding the school. Batman had devised smoke bombs and dropped them as Clark, Bart, Trinity and Spider-Man dropped in on the team from the air. Hannah was left to fly the shuttle and land it.

After 10 minutes, the team began removing the bodies of the knocked out army units. Trinity approached the palm reader and placed her palm on it. On the LED screen above it said, "Access Approved".

"Let's go!" She said as Hannah joined the team and they were on their way to the School library. Chloe whistled at the thing. It reminded her of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant that Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker had revealed to her when the young Jedi came to Earth 3 years prior to escape the very Emperor who aided in the destruction of Krypton.

"Kal-El, why is there a hologram of you there?" She said as she sat down at the computer. Clark simply shook his head.

"Computer replay incident 1384 year 2007 authorization Knight Beta One." Trinity said using her own voice print.

"What is that?" Clark said as the computer emitted a hologram of the carnage and terror caused on Earth.

"That my friend is what happened to Earth because of your going back in time. When You went back in time to stop the Visitors, and Lex and Zod vanished, you rushed boldly into it, not thinking about your actions. This is the results," Hannah said as she studied the events, remembering them as if they were yesterday.

"What do you mean?" He said. He saw the bloodshed done to local towns in Kansas. He saw another 9/11 style attack in Houston.

"It's really quite simple. Lex had been planning to run for Governor of Kansas for sometime. His Senate seat was just the start. He thought he could get rid of the corruption in The Government, but instead his actions only bred more corruption. Terrorists from right here in the US bombed Houston, Chicago, and Los Angeles. Lex took advantage of it and quickly became Governor and crushed the Terrorists, thinking they were hired by Lionel Luthor. He was wrong. These Terrorists were from some mob connections he made when he was building LexCorp. You, my friend could have stopped him, but was tossed back in time to stop Zod, who was the greatest single threat to humanity. The only problem was, his powers were transferred to Lex. By a freak of nature. We have to stop his Descendant!" Hannah said.

"Computer, run V chip. Acess code is Alpha-1." Trinity then said. The computer then began to run a list of warehouses, and weapons on hand by the US government.

"What is that? How did you do that?" Chloe asked. She then saw the White House.

"Use your access code, Chloe. That's what we need," Batman said as he began to set up micro-cameras around the school. He then motioned for Bart to help him.

"Computer access White House blueprints, code Name Kal-El," Chloe said. The computer then emitted a hologram of the White House and all the access ways into the building.

"You used my name as an access code?" Clark said as he stared at the hologram.

"yeah. Figured who else is gonna know that name?" Chloe said flashing him that smile of hers.

"Ok, we're done," Batman said removing his mask.

"Good. Now to activate plan B." Trinity said.

Washington DC. Kal-El stared at the Capital building that stood in front of him. The headset that was hooked onto a utility belt began to flash. He looked down at it and put the earpiece in his ear. The Microphone came out and he spoke.

"Kal-El, here," He said. He heard the voice of Trinity in his ear.

"We are downloading the plans and are sending it via encryption to your infrared Goggles. Put them on." Said the voice in his ear.

"Got them," He said after a minute. He had put the Goggles on which told him where all the voice access panels were. He then removed them. He stared at the grass, Where the laser defense devices were.

"Go for it," The sound of his sister's voice said into the Kryptonian's ear.

"thank you. Tell Clark, I'll be ready. I await for him to arrive," Kal-El said as he used his heat vision to melt the laser defense devices. He was ready to face Alexander for the first time and hopefully the last time.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Future 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Spider-man, the alien Costume is copyrighted 2006 Marvel Entertainment. Batman is copyrighted 2005 WB and DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

_Chapter 7 Confrontation_

Kal-El stared at the White House that he was prepared to storm. He was armed with a duplicate utility belt from Batman, but had been armed differently with different set of gadgets. He held the "S" styled emblem shaped Phantom Zone projector given to him by his "Alter Ego" Clark Kent. He had discovered that the "Phantom Zone" criminals had been aided by Lex Luthor in his bid for President.

Kal-El, released from Clark by the black Kryptonite some 300 years after the first time he was released, he didn't have the Fortress of Solitude to provide him the necessary training to combat the "Zoners" but he knew he would face the one human that was the greatest threat to humanity. He was finally going to face his destiny. Kal-El then stormed into the front door of the White House, which was battered and the West Wing was on fire by rebellious forces some 2 centuries earlier. Kal-El then saw through the tear gas the troopers threw his way. His heat vision melted the weaponry that these men were firing at him.

Lex Luthor rose from his bed as the security alarm went off. His home had been violated. No one had dared to violate The White House before. He was ruthless, cunning, and vicious. He had killed his wife he recently married when he discovered that she was secretly conspiring with the US Congress to have him exterminated.

He moved toward the wall-sized monitor as it beeped 3 times. He saw his Senior Aide, James Baker. He heard weapons fire and men dying in the background.

"Jim, what the hell is going on?" He asked. The man on the other end of the video conference call wiped his brow.

"This being, stormed past our defenses as if they were nothing. He claims to be Kal-El of Krypton sent to stop you sir. Most of our armed forces here can't stop him. He claims to want to restore the US back to its people before you do to Earth what was done to Krypton. Frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about," Mr. Baker said. Lex brought up one of the cameras, which showed Kal-El, dressed in a black body suit.

"That can't be Kal-El. He disappeared years ago!" Lex said to no one. He then heard a new voice behind him. A voice that sounded oddly familiar yet strange.

"But it is me. I'm here to stop you from destroying this planet much like General Zod did to mine millennia ago. You have a choice. You can surrender the world back to its people, or we fight till one of us is dead. Your choice, Mr. Luthor," Kal-El said standing behind him. Lex brought out a gun.

Cary, Illinois, Clark stared at the computer as it brought up a schematic of the Fortress of Solitude, which had been raided by his former friend Lex Luthor 2 centuries ago. Trinity smiled at him. She had never been to the Fortress before, and now she was being asked to go to try to revive the Fortress.

"Are you sure about this, Kal-El?" She said as she stared at the computer. She knew some of the Zoners were still around on Earth. Clark hadn't completely gotten rid of them, due to his being out of time in 1983 Smallville. Clark smiled at his sister.

"You wanted to share in my destiny, sister. Now you get your chance. I need that fortress powered. I need one of us to begin the training Jor-El wanted us to start, or at least me," Clark said as he got up from the nearby computer at Cary-Grove Community High School that "The Justice League of America" had raided and routed most of the military forces the Emperor had sent there.

She smiled, as she was ready. She kissed Clark on the cheek. "Good Luck, Clark," She said and in a flash she was gone in an instant.

The Fortress of Solitude-The North Pole. Trinity stared at the replication of the planet Krypton created by the stones of power that her and Clark risked their lives to find. She raised her arms in the traditional way that her Lord and Savior had died some 4000 years prior in Jerusalem, Israel.

"Welcome My daughter to the Fortress of Solitude. Your training begins---Now!" Spoke the voice of her biological father Jor-El.


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The Future

(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB network/2006-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman and the Flash are copyrighted 2006-2007 Warner Brothers and DC Comics. The Amazing Spider-Man, the alien Costume is copyrighted 2006 Marvel Characters, Inc. All other Characters are mine. Hannah Melvin appears by permission)

_Chapter 8: Confrontation part II_

Trinity stared at the Kryptonian letters and numbers as she was in a protective field preparing her for the time when her brother would reveal himself to the world. She had taken upon herself the training that Clark should have gone through when the power crystal built the _Fortress of Solitude_ in the artic snow in the North Pole. She, like her brother was impervious to the cold artic air that blasted through the Fortress. In that protective field she knew nothing save the kryptonian alphabet and numbers that flowed in her head as if it were being downloaded to her head like she would download a program to a computer. She & her brother Clark were sent to the Future, some 300 years in the future and had met a friend of theirs, the timeless, Eternal Hannah Melvin who had revealed to Clark the repercussions of his actions. Clark had then separated his Kryptonian Heritage from him and Kal-El of Krypton was reborn, sent to Washington DC to stop Lex Luthor IV, the Emperor of the United States. Clark meanwhile was aiding his friends, the so-called "_Justice League of America"_ in setting up the revolution that would bring the US back to the people as a true Republic or a democracy. Clark and his team were in Cary Illinois, while Trinity was in the Fortress Of Solitude being prepared for the final battle between two former friends, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. She knew they would meet. She also knew the cause of Lex's anger. He knew about Clark's powers and was jealous of those gifts and also felt betrayed by someone who was supposed to be his friend. He had stolen Clark's former Consort, Lana Lang from him and had manipulated her to date him, despite her knowing his gifts and abilities.

"My daughter, you are ready," Spoke the disembodied voice of Jor-El, her biological father.

"Father, what about Clark? When will the confrontation come between these two friends?" She asked him.

"Kal-El must confront his own destiny and not run from it as he has done. He too will come for the training just as you have trained him in the ways of Christianity. Trinity, meeting your mother may have been a mistake, but I am proud of the woman you have become, despite your mother's wicked ways. I shall return you to your brother and friends. Defend this world that I sent you both to defend!" Jor-El said.

"Did you send us here on purpose?" She asked. She then felt a hesitation on Jor-El's part.

"Yes, Daughter of Earth and Krypton. He has constantly tried to run from his destiny, as I am sure your Jesus of Nazareth may have thought to do. I cannot speak to the motives of the Jewish Messiah, but I can speak of my Son's motives. Kal-El was sent as a light to this world to prevent what is transpiring in this time. I sent you purposefully here to Earth's future, because when confronted with the decisions that 'Clark' has made, he, in his own time will stop running and complete the training so that he can have full advantage of the powers that are evidenced in his alter-ego Kal-El. Your brother's humanity made him weak, but he will learn from his choices that selfishness was not the way to go. His destiny goes beyond just one human life. Your destiny is to use your own gifts as an example to Kal-El, so that he will learn his true destiny lies not in protecting one human being like Martha Kent or Lionel Luthor, but that his destiny is to prevent Earth from going the way of Krypton. The criminals, the outcasts of Krypton must be stopped, but the only way for Kal-El to do that is to accept his responsibilities and stop running from his choices, despite his great powers. Take care, my daughter and as these humans would say-Godspeed!" Jor-El said, as white light surrounded her and she was gone.

Cary, Illinois. Cary Grove Community High School. The Justice League of America had grown from Clark Kent, Spider-Man, The Flash, and Hannah Melvin to nearly 300 as the high school students joined in the revolution. Clark and Hannah had taught the high school students about Lex Luthor's plan to dominate the world much like he had to the US through deception and betrayal and deceit. Some 300 students signed up to join the _JLA _as they called it and were now learning how to load and unload a gun to prepare to take back Cary Illinois for the US. Clark did not reveal his powers, but revealed the treachery of Lex Luthor. They had taken the 300 kids to a nearby conference Room located on the campus. The kids had joined enthusiastically and were now being trained by Batman in covert tactics. Clark stepped out of the conference room to grab a cup of Coffee, as it was nearly 1 am in the morning. Hannah smiled at him knowing what was going to come.

"You did good, Clark," she finally said as they both sipped on a cup of decaffeinated coffee. He smiled back.

"I'm not sure how much good I did, but thanks," he said as they embraced. Chloe came up. She had just finishing training a bunch of teachers to hack into the US Government's security systems. They were hard at work designing viruses and Chloe had found time to take a break.

"Clark I heard the applause coming from the Conference Room. Sounds like you motivated those kids. I'm proud of you," Chloe said as they sat in the teacher's lounge room. All of a sudden a bright light appeared and Trinity appeared, almost causing Chloe to spill her coffee. It had been nearly 3 days since Trinity had left.

"Hey woman! You scared the hell out of me!" Chloe said hugging her friend and confidant.

"I'm ready as Jor-El is going to make me," She said. One of the kids came in.

"Hey, didn't you hear? Lex Luthor is dead! Someone calling himself the _Last Son of Krypton _killed him." Clark, Trinity, Chloe and Hannah looked at one another in shock and surprise. They went back into the nearby computer classroom to see on a widescreen TV set a shot of Lex Luthor dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Did they get a shot of the _Last Son of Krypton_?" Clark asked. One girl shook her head no. They then felt the rush of wind and Kal-El arrived.

"It is done. America is free," He said. Batman approached him.

"Did you shoot him?" He asked the Kryptonian. Kal-El shook his head.

"The weapon he held fired some type of projectile which hit my chest and flew back to his head. Blood came out profusely. I asked one of his men to call for emergency teams to take care of him. I did not want to cause his death. That was not my intent. My intent was to merely talk with him about returning control back to these humans. His answer was to try to cause my death," Kal-El said without any emotion.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked. The Kryptonian nodded. Lois came in to see both Clark and Kal-El.

"What's this I hear about Luthor being dead?" She asked, standing there looking at both of them with rage in her eyes.

"Yep. It happened," Chloe said. She then stared at her cousin in shock as Lois slapped her.

"Why did this freak do this? We could have learned a lot from Lex IV. Like how did this war start? How did he get his power? What were you thinking?" She said. Hannah stared at Chloe again shocked by Chloe throwing her coffee in her cousin's face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Lois. Lois, the man betrayed us, deceived us, murdered his own people because he was jealous of Clark. He would have enslaved all of us, if it had not been for Kal-El. I didn't hear you object when Clark was separated," Chloe said anger flaring in her eyes.

"Anybody ever tell you that you look beautiful when you are angered?" Kal-El said, trying to lighten the mood. Lois pushed on Kal-El, but he wouldn't budge.

"Who the hell are you to kill him like that? She said.

"Why all this fighting? You should be happy he's dead. Kal-El did nothing wrong," Clark said.

"Are you sure? I can't believe I liked you," Lois said, angry and storming off. Trinity stared at her.

"I'll be right back," She said, using her super speed to stop Lois.

"There's one way to tell. Have someone read his mind and have them projected like a hologram somehow," Chloe said.

"Most psychics are dead, Chloe," Hannah said. Trinity came back with Lois.

"We have one right here. Me," Trinity said.

_To be Continued.._


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Future

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2005 The WB Network/2006-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Batman & The Flash are copyrighted 2006 The WB and DC comics. Spider-Man and the alien costume are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Characters, Inc. Hannah Melvin appears by permission)_

Chapter 9 Mindscape 

Lois just stared at the young man named Kal-El as Trinity sat across from him. They had just received news via the news media that Alexander Luthor IV, the Emperor of the US was dead. The year was 2306 and Clark and Trinity were set here by the will of Jor-El, their biological father to see the repercussions of Clark's actions in Smallville when he went back into time to the Earth year 1983. Clark had managed to stop the one called Zod but as he had realized, his actions had dire repercussions to the United States. He had formed the _Justice League of America _with his sister, the masked adventurers known as Spider-Man and Batman and know that rebellion had grown to 300 students at Cary-Grove Community High School in Suburban Cary Illinois, Which was about 45 Miles Northwest of downtown Chicago Illinois. The original team was in a Conference Room. Clark was standing there looking at his double, which was his Kryptonian heritage given human form. He then looked at the small device that looked like a flashlight attached to the Kryptonian's utility belt, which had been given to him by Bruce Wayne, The Batman.

"What is that?" Lois said noticing Clark glancing at the device. Clark ignored her. The two had gotten into an argument due to her accusation that the Kryptonian half of him had killed Lex Luthor IV but he had confessed that it was an accident. She didn't believe him. Now the two friends were at odds with each other.

"What is that, Clark?" Chloe asked. Clark then asked his "alter-ego" to unhook the device from his belt.

"If I'm not mistaken, it looks like a crude replica of the _Phantom Zone Projector_." Clark held up the one that was in his jacket pocket. It was designed like the octagonal symbol from the caves with a stylized S on it. Its colors resembled the blanket that Martha had found in the ship that had carried Clark from Krypton to Earth. Those Colors were red, yellow and blue.

"Isn't Lana Lang trapped in this _Phantom Zone _of yours?" Chloe said. He nodded yes.

"Release her then," Lois said. Clark stared at her. "Not until after we discover the truth. Are you ready Trinity?" Clark asked. He stared at the beautiful young woman who was his sister. He asked the same question to his alternate self Kal-El. He nodded yes. Trinity placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes.

_They found themselves surrounded by fire as the grounds of the White House were either burned or set on fire by rebel forces in the past 300 years since Clark Kent left for the past to stop General Zod of Krypton. They were looking through Kal-El's eyes, as he walked through the White House grounds that he had memorized while being prepared for this mission. He was making his way to the War Room. He easily disposed, but didn't kill the army men who were coming toward him with various types of weapons. He used his heat vision to cause the weapons to explode in their hands. The Army men just stared in disbelief and ran. He walked into the war room with no resistance as more army men fired guns at him, and the bullets just deflected off of him like they were gnats or flies. He stormed into the war room where Alexander Luthor IV was talking with his advisors about a planned invasion of China and the country that was formerly known as Russia simultaneously. _

"_We need to talk," Kal-El said to Lex. Lex stared at him recognizing him faintly as if he were a ghost. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Lex asked. He pulled out a gun, fear in his eyes. _

"_I am Kal-El of Krypton. I was sent here to dialogue with you about returning power and authority of this Republic back to the People of America. You have two options. Option #1 is to do it peaceably, and we can negotiate a truce between your offices, and the people of America. Option #2 is that I forcibly remove you from office." Kal-El said, without compassion or emotion. _

"_How about Option #3 which is I kill you," Lex said defiantly. He pointed the gun to Kal-El's face. The bullet ricocheted off his face and went right back to Lex's neck. _

"_Somebody call emergency teams. This man is bleeding!" Kal-El said picking up the bleeding Emperor and placing him on the Conference. Lex's Aide, James Baker V came in._

"_What the hell!" he said removing his gun and pointing it at Kal-El. _

"_He shot at me and the bullet was deflected back to him. Call for Emergency teams at once. You are in control of the US. Do not fail me or the people of the US or I will find you," Kal-El said as he crouched down and then jumped into the air and took to the air. _

"Now what?" Clark said as they shook their heads as if coming out of a coma.

"We set up a provincial government until the people can get the republic up and running," Chloe said. Kal-El stared at her.

"That would be wise, but you people are displaced out of time," Kal-El said standing up.

"Fine, We leave it up to the people of the US in this time," Lois said. She stared at Kal-El then offered her hand.

"I'm sorry Kal-El for accusing you. Do you accept my apology?" She said, Kal-El stared at her for the first time, an emotion filling him for the first time, then a second filled him. The first one was love. The second was Forgiveness.

"I..Forgive you would be the term you humans use. I also am feeling something I never felt before." He said grabbing Lois and pulling her close.

"And that would be?" She asked him. Kal-El leaned close to her and then said, "Love," and then he kissed her passionately. She then gave into him, as she returned the passionate kiss with more.

"Now what?" Bruce Wayne, as Batman said. He had removed his mask and stared at the computer that was nearby. On the screen were news media shots of people celebrating all over the US from Houston, Chicago and San Diego.

"Simple. We rebuild the US to it's former glory," Hannah Melvin said as she hugged her friend Clark for he had a hand in the victory the US was now celebrating.

"My question is how did we get here and how do we get back," He said as Hannah began to rub his shoulders.

"I know how we got here, but I'm not quite sure how we are getting back," Trinity said as she stared at the computer displays. She moved to another nearby computer and began to program in Kryptonian hieroglyphics into the computer.

"How did we get here?" Chloe asked her friend. She then saw the _Phantom Zone Projector_ suddenly activate and through it came Lana Lang, former consort of Kal-El.

"Where am I?" She asked. She was naked, and down on her knees. She then looked at Clark with astonishment.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Lois said helping the girl up and handing her a body suit similar to the one Kal-El was wearing.

"Lex told me Clark was dead," She said. Clark then stared at the ring on her finger. He knew what had happened. Lex had betrayed him and married his one time consort and somehow had stripped her of her powers granted to her years ago by Jor-El of Krypton.

"I might as well be, because you married someone who betrayed us all," Clark said, as he found an archive CD marked "For Lana's eyes only".

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: The Future

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Bruce Wayne, and Batman are copyrighted 2006 DC Comics. Hannah Melvin appears courtesy of Permission. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 10 For Lana's Eyes

Lana Lang-Luthor stood at the large computer monitor at the ancient CD that was intended for her eyes only. She had been released from the _Phantom Zone_ by Clark Kent, her former boyfriend and former consort. She had been granted powers by Jor-El of Krypton but had been seduced by Lex Luthor to give up those powers and become his wife. She was now about to see something left behind by her husband 300 years ago.

_The screen was filled with static then an image of Alexander Luthor appeared with the date December 25, 2005 appeared right below the image of her husband. The bald man spoke._

"_Lana, it is with great sorrow that I confess to you something I have done and I beg your forgiveness. I began researching the powers given to Clark and evidenced by the Kryptonian Criminal known as Zod. Zod told me who **The Last Son Of Krypton **was but for some reason, when Clark revealed his gifts to me I didn't realize who he was. In my own arrogance I sought to pledge myself against Clark and those like him. Zod told me that he had discovered that the powers his people receive are transferable by a simple lightning strike when brought into contact by a piece of his world. The fragments that are scattered about Smallville are fragments from that long dead world. I was angry with Clark, so out of revenge I stole you from him, and forced you to give up your powers when you married me. I took the powers you had and had them transferred to me in hopes of ruling the world to stop my father. I killed my own father with those powers. I then made some constitutional changes to change the United States of America to an Empire. I was inspired to do this when I met Emperor Palpatine years ago. Even now the Congress is trying to stop me anyway they can. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Also to tell you, that you are expecting a child. I had my people check on the DNA of the baby before I banished you to the Phantom Zone. It's Clark's child. So to keep you from him, I had you placed in the Phantom Zone via a very crude Phantom Zone Projector that My scientists created. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me," _The image of Lex flickered out and was replaced with static.

Clark turned to Lana who had tears in her eyes. She stared at Clark and Hannah and Trinity.

"What have I done?" She said, putting her head on Clark's shoulder. Hannah came up and put her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"You did what you did, because Lex lead you to believe a lie. He made you believe that He loved you when all He did was use you to get back at Clark," Hannah said. Lana wiped away tears and turned to the girl.

"What the hell do you know about being used or lies? I've known you since I was 4. You were always this perfect Christian who was a goodie-two-shoes in my eyes," Lana said. Hannah smiled sadly.

"You remember Mr. Richards, Our 6th Grade History Teacher? Well he took advantage of me, due to the fact that I was granted Eternity, my body aged more quickly. I matured at a much quicker rate than you would. A 25-year-old teacher who used me for sex seduced me. He put it in my head that He loved me. When I got together with some friends from Church, a couple of girls made comments that they too had been sexually taken advantage of by him. So yeah, I know a little bit about seduction and lies and the impact it has on people. I've known Lex a lot longer than any of you because I was born in Metropolis. I saw the man he would become. I tried to warn any woman he came in contact with, but they wouldn't see him for who he was. I believe it was your cousin Kara who said that there was much darkness in Lex. I was almost seduced by Lex at 14, at Metropolis Middle School. But I knew better," Hannah said, smiling a sad smile.

"What now?" Clark said looking at his "team". They then looked at the computer as it lit up with a message.

"Meet me at the Fortress Of Solitude" it read across the screen.

"Father can take us home," Trinity said. Hannah nodded at her friends whom she knew she would see in the past.

"Be safe my friends, and May God Bless You," Hannah said.

"I'm not coming," Lana said. She stared at Hannah.

"Why not?" Trinity asked. Lana just smiled.

"My place is here, to help the citizens of Smallville rebuild what my husband took away from them. Freedom. You'll see me again in the past," She said as she kissed Clark passionately.

"I Love You, Kal-El," She said. With that, Trinity and Clark ran for the Fortress Of Solitude.

To be concluded


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: The Future

(This story is rated M For Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB Network/2006-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Hannah Melvin appears by permission. Batman is copyrighted 2006 Warner Brothers & DC Comics. The Amazing Spider-Man & The Black Costume appears copyrighted 2006-2007 Marvel Characters, Inc & Sony Pictures)

Chapter 11: Finale

_The Fortress Of Solitude_-Hannah Melvin stared around it awed by both its alieness and the beauty of it.

"Is this what Krypton is like?" She said, staring at Clark and Trinity. Chloe who was here as well nodded.

"I assume so," Trinity said. They then heard the voice of Jor-El, Trinity & Clark's biological Father.

"_Welcome Home my children. In answer to your question Hannah Melvin, Yes this recreation is exactly what Krypton was like before corruption and betrayal set in among the ruling Council of which I was a part of. General Zod and various members of the criminal element tried to take over the planetary Ruling Council with the help of Palpatine of Naboo. That Coup failed and Zod was imprisoned in an alternate reality called the Phantom Zone. I had sought to send the whole Planet there to save it but the Ruling Council sided against me and I was forced send my One And Only Son to Earth. It was hoped that the 4 power crystals would create this place for Kal-El."_

Hannah smiled as she heard the voice and moved to what seemed to be a control panel.

"Don't touch anything Hannah. I'm not sure what will happen if you do," Clark said as he walked up to the control panel which was full of crystals. He saw a green one.

"_Kal-El, my son, take the green crystal you see and put into the 3rd crystal slot to your right. The Fortress will then send you back home approximately the same time you left and came here to this point in time. Have faith my son. You have and will again fulfill your destiny,"_ Spoke the disembodied voice of his father. Trinity stared at her friend Hannah Melvin.

"I'll make sure Chloe and Lana are taken care of here in this time," Hannah said hugging her friend Trinity.

"Will I see you again?" Trinity asked, tears in her eyes. Hannah nodded.

"When you go back in time both of you should begin school at Shuster University. I'll meet you there for the first time, Trinity Jean Knight. But Kal-El, Clark Kent, I will have known you for a lifetime," Hannah said embracing Clark.

"Thank you, Hannah for helping me on my journey," Clark said. The girl smiled.

"Not a problem. May The Lord bless both of you," She said as she took the green crystal and placed in the crystal slot that Jor-El spoke of.

"See you in time," Hannah said, as green light filled the Fortress and a White hole opened in the air before them.

"_Go My children! Reclaim this planet and prevent the tragedy of Krypton!" _Jor-El said. The two Children of Krypton & Earth jumped through the portal and they were once again displaced through time

To be continued in Smallville: Rise of the Phoenix!


End file.
